


Worth Every Penny

by Worldlyshuku



Series: Mostly canon compliant Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Season/Series 05, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldlyshuku/pseuds/Worldlyshuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>shit couples get 40% off??? hold my hand i’m getting that discount</i><br/>Dean recruits Castiel to be his date so that he can get a cheap meal.  Yeah, this isn't going to be awkward at all...<br/>Set some time during Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [@shittyaus Fake Dating AUs](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134466397155/can-i-get-some-fake-dating-aus-please-theyre-my): _shit couples get 40% off??? hold my hand i’m getting that discount_
> 
> Not actually an AU, since I placed it canonically sometime during season 5 – no major spoilers or anything. (I know there's already a V-Day episode for that season... but it's probably the best season for “clueless” Cas that doesn't have all the drama that keeps him from the boys.) There's some reference to a case/an enchanted item, but it's there for filler only.
> 
> I meant for this to be a one-shot and finish it... But that didn't go as planned. Haha.

 

* * *

“No, Dean,” Sam says, shaking his head.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean points enthusiastically at the giant sign on a window of Biggerson's covered in red, pink, and purple hearts. “It's _forty_ _percent_ _off_.”

Sam rolls his eyes, reaching for the handle inside the car. “I am not going to pretend to be dating my _brother_ so that we can get a discount on dinner.” He gets out and shuts the door.

Dean scrambles after him, pausing just long enough to make sure his baby is locked. “We don't have to do anything weird. Just say 'hey, we're a couple' and _maybe_ hold hands. And then, we can practically get a meal for free!”

Sam doesn't get the chance to make a retort at his brother (about how much of a problem he'd always had when people had assumed that they were _together_ , and now it's no big deal?) because there's a sound of rippling fabric and Castiel appears before them. The trench-coated angel greets them quickly and starts rattling off some information that he gathered about the heavenly enchanted item that they're looking for.

“Cas! Great timing!” Dean exclaims, interrupting him. He reaches out and wraps his arm around the back of the angel's shoulders. “You get to be my date tonight. Sam! Come be our third wheel,” he says over his own shoulder as he's nearly dragging Castiel across the parking lot to Biggerson's front entrance.

Castiel's eyes narrow in confusion, but he allows Dean to guide him to the restaurant. “What moment in time shall I be, Dean?”

“What?” Dean's steps falter as he scrunches his face at his oblivious friend. “No, not _that_ sort of date. You know, where two people go out as a couple.”

“You are asking for my companionship in public?” Castiel asks, his eyes finding and holding onto Dean's sudden gaze.

Dean's certain he goes a bit pink in the face, but he clears his throat, keeping his arm secured around Castiel's shoulders. “Uh, yeah, I guess.” He breaks their eye contact and points out the sign on the window. “Couples get a discount this weekend for Valentine's Day. Just play ball, man, and I can get a cheaper meal.”

“To which sport are you referring, Dean?”

Sam chuckles behind them while Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean pauses just before the door, dropping his arm, and briefly explains, “Remember that thing humans do when they want something really bad? They lie.” He continues when Castiel nods in understanding. “Just pretend we're dating for like an hour.”

Cas says, “I'm afraid it's a lie that I won't be very proficient at. Dating is something I don't have any experience with.”

“Yeah, this is going to work out super,” Sam scoffs with a quick raise of his brows, opening the door to step inside.

Dean looks inside to see Sam and the hostess behind the podium glancing at them. He realizes that they're already on the clock, so he takes Castiel's hand and pulls him gently to the side, hiding them from view behind the giant advertisement. “Just let me do all of the talking,” he tells his friend, “laugh at stuff I say, stick close to me-”

“But you have a problem with me being in your personal space,” Castiel reminds him, regarding him with a tilt to his head.

“If we're dating, it's not something that'll bother me.” Dean clears his throat. “Follow my lead, and don't say anything weird, alright? Pretend you're a normal human being.”

As Dean moves towards the door again, Castiel lifts up his arm to grab Dean's shoulder. “How far have we progressed into our pretend relationship?”

“Uh...” Dean's unsure where the question is coming from, but he shrugs. “I dunno, a couple of months, maybe? You need a back-story?”

“Have we engaged in sexual intercourse then?” Castiel asks, his face entirely serious.

Dean chokes on a laugh and knows that his ears are turning red. This angel-dude doesn't have an ounce of shame. “I, uh, of course. I... tapped that right away.” He tries a flashy smile, but it lacks his usual air of confidence.

Castiel's eyes narrow in bemusement, falling briefly to Dean's lips that the only-slightly-taller man unconsciously licks. The hand on Dean's shoulder finally drops down, and Castiel goes to the door, opening it and inclining his head with half of a smile. The gesture amuses Dean, makes him start to consider if he should come up with some sort of pet name for his fake boyfriend.

“Sorry about that,” Dean tells Sam, providing no excuse for why he and Castiel had lingered outside – let the hostess make up something on her own. He quietly clears his throat and stands up straighter to ask the hostess, “So, how does this couples discount work?”

She looks between Sam and Dean and then to Castiel. The woman has an air of utter boredom and blandly explains, “You get it when you pay. You ready to be seated?”

Dean wonders what the catch is. They don't need to show some sort of proof to get the discount? Castiel sticks close to him as they follow the hostess over to a table. It seems... too easy. He hasn't had to hold the angel's hand, say something smoopy, let his fingers graze over his arm, send him longing gazes – no chick flick moments. Castiel is quiet as he scoots to the end of the cushioned booth seat, quiet as Dean situates himself next to him. Sam takes his seat on the other side of the table and grabs a small three-sided display featuring various drinks, appetizers, and desserts.

As if sensing that the hostess is suspicious of their “couple” status, Castiel looks up at her and suddenly blurts out, “I enjoy fornicating with this man.”

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean wails, his face turning tomato red. He clenches his jaw as he turns to Castiel and grits out, “She doesn't need to know that, _de_ _ar_.”

Sam is trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

The hostess just gives a nod with pursed lips, “Right... you can't do that here. This is a family establishment, after all.”

Dean hopes that Castiel understands that that is not something you say out-loud (he'll bring it up later), and then he turns back to the woman standing in front of their table. “You have a problem with me and... my boyfriend?”

She shrugs, and Dean swears the only way she'll look any more snobbish is if she were smacking gum in her mouth and blowing bubbles with it. “You two aren't the first to fake it for the discount. Not me you need to convince though. Drinks?”

Sam quickly answers, “Water for now. Thanks.”

“Hey, we're not-” Dean tries to argue, “we're _not_ faking it. I could get you fired for discrimination, you know.”

“Tomorrow's my last day anyway, so not a real problem for me,” she says. “You're still getting your discount, but if you _need_ to prove something, you'll want to step up your game for Harriet, your server. She's a bit of a romantic and might quiz you for the fun of it.”

Dean huffs, and Sam nods. Castiel is taking in all of her words.

“Coffee – black,” Dean finally says.

The hostess looks to Castiel, waiting. “And for you, sir?”

“Oh, uh... a water will do. Thank you,” Castiel answers, hands folded in his lap.

As soon at the hostess leaves, Dean addresses Castiel's early bumble. “So, uh, Cas. We don't need to share details of... you know, that sort of stuff.”

“Fornication?”

“Why are you calling it that?”

“We are not married,” Castiel answers, “the act of consensual intercourse between two unmarried people is fornication.”

Dean picks up his menu and unfolds it without looking at Castiel. “Yeah, well, whatever you want to call it, just don't bring it up again. That's something that stays in the bedroom,” Dean chuckles once, “or wherever you're getting your rocks off. It's private. Just for the couple to share with each other.”

“Intimate,” Castiel says quietly.

“Yeah...” Dean swears Castiel is going to bore holes right through him if he keeps staring at him like that. He's trying not to turn his head and return the deep gaze.

Instead, his eyes are drawn to the hostess walking by with a young couple in tow. They are seated in a booth against the opposite wall – far enough so he can't hear what they're saying, but still within view. The man and woman sit next to each other even though there is no one else in their party to take up the other bench. Dean notes that the woman is leaning into the man's space to look over the menu with him, and suddenly, Castiel's shoulder is flush up against his own.

Clearly, Castiel is watching them as well, taking small cues to invade Dean's space without reprimand. Luckily, he isn't taking _all_ of the cues as the woman is practically draped over her boyfriend – maybe a bit too over-eager to have an excuse to show off as a couple. There are plenty of other patrons in the restaurant, but those two are the only ones out-selling themselves on the PDA.

“Would a small display of physical affection be more appropriate?” Castiel asks, slightly hunched over the table and hands still in his lap.

“Don't you dare try anything funny.” Dean holds up his palm towards Castiel in warning. “Just let me take the lead. Stop saying weird things.”

Sam glances up at them from his menu before his eyes flit back down to the folded laminated paper. _Yeah, live it up, Sammy,_ Dean thinks.

Another woman, older, with her graying hair pulled back into a bun, comes up to their table with a round tray and settles the two waters and a coffee on the table as she introduces herself, “Good evening, folks. Sorry for the wait. I'll be your server tonight. Name's Harriet. You boys figure out what you want to eat?”

Sam nods, looking over to Dean. Dean turns the glance to Castiel who presses himself against his side again. The angel has his own menu sitting on the table, still closed, but instead is using Dean's. His head twists to look slightly up at the human – and damn, his face is ridiculously close; if Dean turns his chin anymore, it would probably put his lips right on the tip of Castiel's nose.

Dean swallows stiffly and nods finally. “The usual, Cas?” Dean asks, hoping the angel takes a hint that Dean will order something 'for him'.

“That sounds fine, Dean,” Castiel says, pulling himself slightly away but thigh still surprisingly warm against Dean's.

The brothers place their orders – Dean making his a double.

“Any meals to discount tonight?” Harriet smiles knowingly, gaze settling warmly on Dean and Castiel.

Dean smiles back and indicates with a finger between himself and Castiel.

“Yeah, they're kind of grossly in love,” Sam says with a beaming smile to the waitress.

“Isn't that sweet?” she gushes with a hand placed over her chest. “How did you two meet?”

Dean kicks Sam's shin under the table while he mimics something of a fish floundering out of water for an answer. “Uh...”

Castiel states without hesitation, “I raised him from perdition.”

That gets a raised brow from their waitress. “Pardon?”

Dean laughs it off. “I, uh, was kind of in a bad spot in my life when we met. A living _Hell_ , really. Cas, here, saved me from that.” He leans into his friend and drops a hand to Castiel's thigh in what he hopes looks like an affectionate gesture.

“Ah, is he keeping you out of trouble still?” Harriet's small talk is nothing but utterly sincere, and Dean feels a small pang of guilt that they're weaving a half-lie for her.

“He tries.” Dean winks – flirting is always the go-to response.

Harriet chuckles. “Well, save that thought. I need to put in your order, and I'll catch up with you boys in a jiffy.” She leaves them with another sweet smile.

Once out of her earshot, Sam leans over and asks, “Still worth that discount?”

“Every penny,” Dean snorts.

“So, you were telling us about our case, Cas?” Sam brings up an important topic that Dean had almost forgotten about.

He's almost forgotten as well that he put his hand down on Castiel's leg, and he's reminded when Castiel bumps the top of his hand with his knuckles. The angel is speaking with Sam about that object they're looking for – that some box in Egypt can contain its power when they obtain it. Dean twists his wrist, listening to the details but distracted with the action of his hand under the table. When their palms touch, he can hear the short pause of Castiel's promise to procure them the container. Dean pointedly avoids looking at Castiel, dropping his opposite elbow on the table to rest his chin in his hand and watch the couple across the way instead.

He can't remember the last time he's held hands with anyone; it feels like forever ago. And in this moment, it seems like the right thing to do. Dean spreads his fingers, catching them between the hand hovering over his own, and curls them around to the back of the angel's hand. It takes a moment, but Castiel's fingers finally mimic the motions.

Castiel's hand is surprisingly warm, and Dean allows himself the small comfort it brings to be sharing the same space with someone – even if it's not with someone quite human. He considers it's not really fair to think of Castiel as something nonhuman; sure, he's an Angel, but there's something innately different than the other Host of Heaven's bag of flying dicks that they tend to deal with.

Cas is... Cas.

Despite the clingy-ness that the young woman in the couple that they've both been eyeballing is exhibiting, Castiel doesn't try to take anything further. He's just sitting right up against him with their hands together on top of Castiel's leg. Castiel isn't fawning over Dean and grazing his free hand over his shoulder; he certainly isn't peppering random kisses on his face or pressing his breasts, er, chest to his arm. No, the other man seems to have read the situation well enough – that the close proximity is really all that is needed to depict them as a “couple”.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Dean that Sam keeps throwing glances at the lack of space between them, but the younger Winchester stays astutely silent about the matter. Sam pointing it out would probably be just the thing to break the “moment” or whatever is going on here. Dean hopes Sam won't breach the subject.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day!  
> Still not done, but here's a little something 2 years later... XD

Some time passes, the men sipping at their drinks (Castiel more out of the necessity to appear like a human being) and keeping the conversation of their case at a low volume.  Harriet, the waitress, appears with a pitcher of ice water, asking if they need any drink refills.  Sam holds out his glass with a 'please', and Dean points down at his near-empty coffee mug.  “About another five or ten minutes for your food,” she chimes, while filling Sam's glass.  “If you don't mind me asking, was it love at first sight for the two of you?”

 _Shit,_ Dean thinks, _maybe I should have gone for a back-story after all._   He quickly has an answer though that makes him chuckle, glad that Castiel hasn't spouted off some nonsense about Hell before he can get a proper word in.  “Nah, I kind of wanted to stab him at first, but the nerd's grown on me.”  His hand squeezes Castiel's, and he shoots the other man a lopsided grin.

Castiel catches Dean's eyes, and with a tilt to his head, he answers, “I can't say for certain that it was love, but what I saw in the soul that was laid bare before me...  It was riddled with pain and agony, but so very beautiful.  I knew that I would move Heaven and Hell for him.”

Dean's mouth slackens at Castiel's declaration, catching on a surprised intake of breath.  He doesn't look away, and he's aware of his heart suddenly quickening in his chest.   _That_ is something of chick flicks, and Dean's at a loss for words.  He hears Harriet's 'aww' behind him as he swallows stiffly.

He realizes that their back-story hasn't been completely false.  Altered to remove the paranormal of their lives, it can pass the waitress's scrutiny.  Probably.  Other than the outburst about fornication, it sounds like metaphorical love story nonsense.  It makes Dean wonder if Castiel's latest words are true and to what extent.  The angel has _literally_ moved Heaven and Hell for him, but it's mostly been under order.  It wasn't so long ago that Castiel begun to question those orders.  He admitted before that he was beginning to express emotions and getting too close his human charges.  To _him_.  

Castiel had seen Dean in Hell, had put his broken ass back together, and had probably saved him from worse - who knew how much longer it would have been before his soul was past saving?  Castiel could have been fighting through Hell for a righteous-man-turned-demon.

So caught up in his thoughts, Dean doesn’t notice that Harriet is gone.  

Sam takes a sip of his water and gives Castiel an approving nod.  “Whoo, Cas.  That was _smooth_.  Where’d you come up with that one?”     

_Was it all made up?_

Castiel shakes his head.  “I thought the truth would best appeal to her romantic proclivities.”

“Oh,” Sam says, looking at Dean across the table before his eyes widen in realization.  He’s probably thinking _‘Oh’_ to himself again.

Dean’s already told Sam about what he’d done in Hell, the things he’d had to do, but to hear from another source that he was _broken_ in Hell…

Sam clears his throat and then points elsewhere.  “I’m, uh, going to the restroom.”  He slips from the bench seat and leaves his brother and the angel alone at the table.

“Why are we still holding hands?” Castiel asks, looking down at their hands locked together on top of his thigh.

“Uh…”  Dean looks down as well.  “For appearances, you know?”

Castiel glances around the restaurant.  “But Harriet cannot currently see us.”

“Well,” Dean starts, but falters for a second.   _Why_ are _we still holding hands?_ Does he want to _keep_ holding Castiel’s hand?  “Would seem suspicious if I grab at your hand every time she comes over, right?”

Castiel just nods and doesn’t bring it up again.  Harriet reappears with a bright smile and a steaming pot of coffee before Sam gets back.  She doesn’t stop to chat, just gives Dean a quick refill and asks if there’s anything else that they need.

Dean’s busy blowing gently on his coffee, so Castiel tells her with a slight shake of his head, “We’re fine for now.”

Dean notices Harriet’s eyes move down to glimpse between them before she gives him another smile and walks off to her next table.

Wanting to fill the silence that has fallen over them again, Dean bumps his shoulder against Castiel’s.  “So, what’s up?” he asks.

Castiel looks up to the ceiling and then back at Dean.  After Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, Castiel seems to understand and answers, “Nothing new about your case has come up since we talked earlier.  Is there anything else you want to know?”

“I was asking about _you_ , Cas,” Dean clarifies, “How are you?  Do anything interesting recently?  Finally… get a chance to do some cloud-seeding?”

“I am as fine as one can be when attempting to subvert the apocalypse,” Castiel plainly states.  “I find… pretending to be your significant other interesting.  It’s also the closest to intimate contact that I’ve had with someone.”  He pauses.  “So, no to your last question.”

“Oh, okay.”  Dean’s unsure of what to say, so he just starts sipping at his coffee.

“You guys are still holding hands?” Sam questions them as he settles back into his seat after his bathroom trip.

Castiel says, “We’re keeping up appearances,” as if it was obvious.  He turns his head to Dean with a small smile.  “Isn’t that right, dear?”

“Right, _sweetie_ ,” Dean tries to answer quickly and with enthusiasm.  He’d stick his tongue out at his brother if he wasn’t holding hands with his good friend over here.  Sam has enough ammunition as it is to bury him with it later.

Sam just shakes his head and leans back in his seat.

When Harriet arrives with a tray filled with three plates of food, Dean finally lets go of Castiel’s hand to reach out in excitement and accept a burger and fry-filled plate from her.  The plate falters in its descent to the table space in front of Dean as he quickly glances from Castiel to Harriet.  He tries as smoothly as possible to change the plate’s trajectory and sets it down in front of Castiel instead.  Sam receives his plate of rabbit food, and then Dean thanks Harriet as another burger meal is set before him.

“How ‘bout you, sweetheart?” Harriet asks Sam. “You got a special someone to share with us for a discounted meal later?”

Dean sees the flash of guilt in Sam’s eyes, but he blinks and it’s gone just as quickly.  Sam shakes his head, seemingly fine.  “Ah, no,” he says, his eyes locked on his salad.

Harriet ‘tsk’s and places a hand on her chest in sympathy.  “A sweet and handsome young man like yourself?  I thought for sure you’d be taken.”

Sam offers her a friendly smile.  “It’s mostly by choice.  Hard to find someone in our line of work.”  He shrugs and looks over at Dean.  “Sometimes you luck out though.”

And just like that, Sam effectively draws all of the attention back to the pretend boyfriends.  “Oh.”  Harriet shifts her stance to look at Dean and Castiel again.  “Do you two work together?”

“Partners,” Sam answer and then winks, “in more ways than one.”

“Partners?  Wow.  I love my late husband, but I probably would have loved him to _death_ if I had to see him that much,” Harriet says with a chuckle and then quirks a brow at Dean’s burger.  “It was all that red meat that did him in though.”

Dean grimaces and pulls his plate closer to himself to save it from the waitress’s scrutiny.

Sam, sympathetic to the widower’s plight, offers her kind words.  “Your late husband?  I’m sorry to hear of your loss.”

Harriet shakes her head.  “He lived a full life doing what he loved.  Now, I listen to the stories of young love before I retire.  Reminds me of what I once had with Devon.”

“You miss him,” Castiel points out, coming out as half-question and half-statement.

“Of course,” she agrees without judgement.  It’s probably not the first time she’s heard sentiments of her dead husband from strangers.  “But he’s in a better place now.  I’m in no rush to join him.”  She smiles.  “I’ve still got some spunk in this body.”

Dean starts chowing down on his burger the moment Harriet tells them to enjoy their food and leaves their table with a promise to return later.  It’s not the best burger that he’s ever had, but it’s good and he knows it will hit the spot (as will the second burger).  After a few bites, he glances at Castiel’s undisturbed plate and decides that now is a good time to switch.  No one in the restaurant is watching them, so Dean pushes his plate with the partially-eaten burger to Castiel and grabs the other plate for a fresh bite of burger.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother and stabs his fork into his own meal for a variety of vegetables in one bite.

A french fry appears near Dean, and he hums in approval as he leans slightly to the right to capture it between his teeth and lips.  After he chews and swallows the fry and then takes a sip from his coffee, another fry is waiting for him, the tip covered in ketchup.  It’s only until after he finishes off the second fry that he hesitates to nab the third one because Sam is giving him a weird look with a raised brow.

Dean looks at the fry.  Really _looks_ at it and then sees the long fingers holding it out for him, sees the hand and trench-coated arm connected to those fingers.  Castiel is _feeding_ him.  And he’s _accepting_ the food without even thinking.

He chances a quick glance at the couple then, and sure enough, the woman is holding out a fry for her man to eat.  The man eats half of the fry before turning his head again to playfully snap at the woman’s fingers.  She pulls her hand back and giggles.

 _Wow.  Okay._  Totally acceptable behavior for couple appearances - but he knows that already.  Castiel has a keen eye since he’s picked up on it.

The fry suddenly starts to lower after Dean’s long moment of hesitation, but he quickly leans forward to snatch it up.  He gives Castiel a wide closed-mouth smile as he chews the fried potato stick.  Then Dean picks up a fry from the plate in front of him and holds it up for Castiel.  The angel doesn’t need the food, so he’s clearly scrutinizing it for a moment before he shifts closer to Dean and takes it into his mouth.

Sam is still staring until Dean smugly asks, “What’re you lookin’ at?”

“Nothing,” Sam says shortly and blinks.  His eyes dart down to his salad.

Dean leans into Castiel’s space a little to whisper at his shoulder, “Doin’ a great job, buddy.”  

He turns back to take a decent-sized bite of his thick burger.  It’s a sloppy bite, and he has to puff his cheeks a bit to properly chew it all.  He apparently gets some of it on his face since Sam looks at Dean again to wipe a finger over the corner of his own mouth.  Dean sticks out his tongue to the left to lick up the mess, but Sam shakes his head, motioning to the opposite with his finger again.

Dean moves his tongue to the right, but there’s already a thumb there.  He twists his head to look at Castiel, the motion causing the thumb - _belonging to Castiel!_ his mind reels - to graze against his tongue and lower lip.  Dean can feel the heat washing over his face from the innocent touch.

The angel seems entirely unfazed though.  He simply “ _wills_ ” the secret sauce out of existence rather than wipe it off with the napkin, and then he takes a small sip of his water.  Sam looks mildly impressed with the exchange and returns to his salad with a smirk.

Dean clears his throat and finally tears his eyes away from his companion - his _pretend_ boyfriend.  His burger and fries are delicious, Dean thinks to distract himself from the corporeal being sitting beside him that had just touched him.  Nothing weird about that.  A friend was helping him clean up a mess he made of himself.  A reasonable thing for someone that is pretending to be his significant other to do - someone that he’s touched far more intimately if they’ve had sex…

_And I need to stop that train-of-thought right there._

He distracts himself with eating again, finishing off half of the burger and more fries before he swaps plates again.  He eyes the “new” burger appreciatively - they don't know when they'll get a chance for a proper meal again since the hectic schedule of a hunter often includes skipped meals while they (sometimes literally) chase clues of their current case.  He’ll get in a quick nap to ward off the lethargy from the overindulgence and have the energy to spare later tonight.

Castiel forces a few bites of the burger in front of him, mumbling quietly about molecules.  Dean watches him eat.  The angel is so slow and meticulous about it, seeming to savor the taste and texture as he chews.  His tight lips and creased brows speak otherwise though.  Dean’s about to ask how his food is, but Harriet is there to beat him to the punch.

“How is everything, gentlemen?” the waitress asks with another sweet smile when she stops by their table during her rounds.

Castiel grunts something at her with his mouth full, and he nods.  Guess the food can’t be that bad.  Sam praises his rabbit food.  Dean gives her a thumbs up as he shoves a few fries into his mouth.

“I’m glad to hear it.  Now, no rush, but would you boys like your receipt now to pay at the register at your convenience?  Or do you want to wait to see if you have room for dessert?” Harriet asks expectantly.

Sam just looks at Dean - he knows his brother too well.

“Oh man, this meal is really filling,” Dean says as he pats his belly, “I would love to make some room… if you’ve got pie?”  He listens as Harriet nods and rattles off a few flavors.  “Apple sounds awesome!  I’ll, uh, let you know I’ve got enough room later.”

“So hold on to the receipt.  Got it,” Harriet says.  “Anything else you need?”  Everyone at the table shakes their heads.  Harriet rests a hand on her hip.  “Great.  So, last question, if you don’t mind me still bothering you.  I’ll leave you to finish your meals afterwards.”  She waits while she watches Dean and Castiel.  When Dean manages a small ‘sure’ around his fries, Harriet continues, “Any plans for the future?  I have a strong feeling that you two are in it for the long haul.”


End file.
